


Everyone Was Bisexual and Nothing Hurt

by Blake C Stacey (BlakeStacey)



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStacey/pseuds/Blake%20C%20Stacey
Summary: Silly, not actually very lewd.





	Everyone Was Bisexual and Nothing Hurt

Tom waved invitingly from floor level. "Bisexual cuddle pile?"

Daria watched without moving. "I am not sure that I do ... cuddle."

Jane's voice, from somewhere underneath: "It's just like slouching, but with extra head pats!"

With a sigh, only a little exaggerated, Daria began unlacing her boots.


End file.
